Campanas de Boda
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ren no quiere escuchar sonar las campanas de boda. No si son las de Anna con Yoh. RenAnna unilateral. Ligero YohAnna.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King, si mal no recuerdo, es de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: YohAnna. RenAnna de un solo lado.**

* * *

**CAMPANAS DE BODA**

_Capítulo Único_

Anna jamás había sido una chica habladora desde que Ren la había conocido. Ella era reservada, de carácter firme que muchas veces podía confundirse con huraño. Inteligente como pocas personas, así como perspicaz y directa. Algo mordaz. De hecho, Ren recordaba odiarla o un sentimiento parecido a ello. Ella era todo eso que él no quería tener cerca. Lo que sí no lograba rememorar fue cuándo se volvieron amigos.

No eran de los mejores, pero solían compartir sus problemas de vez en cuando. Él, como ella, no gustaba de ventilar su vida privada a todo aquel que le hablara confianzudamente. Esta vez era una de ellas, pero él no era quien hablaba, era ella. Anna.

—Voy a casarme, Ren —dijo nada más verlo. Anna jamás se andaba con rodeos—. En junio.

Pasaron segundos antes que Ren asimilara lo que se había dicho. ¿Anna casada? ¿En qué universo? En este por supuesto que no. Se negaba a creerlo. Ella era tan feminista que estaba casi seguro que Kyoyama consideraba un enlace matrimonial como degradante para la mujer.

—¿Casada?

—¿No lo has entendido aún?

Ren se obligó a quedarse callado. Se había perdido desde la primera frase que ella había dicho.

—Felicidades. A ti y a Yoh.

—Gracias, Ren. Estás invitado.

Anna sonrió en seguida de eso. Una sonrisa tan diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera dado antes. Parecía fuera de lugar en ella y, a la vez, encajaba a la perfección. Era contradictorio, justo como su certeza de casarse.

El joven Tao decidió despedirse en seguida de eso. Se excuso con una reunión familiar que no existía y se apresuró a regresar a su casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, era enero, hacía mucho frío como para querer continuar en la calle.

Pensando en calentarse un tanto, Ren sirvió una copa de whisky y la tomó de un trago. Luego vino otra y otra. Allí paró. No había nada en su estómago, así que el alcohol se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

¿Anna casada? Recordó. Era una vil mentira que la bebida provocaba al olvido. Él recordaba aún más en su nuevo estado de desorientación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con eso? ¿Qué le incumbía a él? Anna era perfectamente libre de hacer lo que le pegara en gana de su vida. Además, él conocía a Yoh. Era amigo suyo, joder, de los mejores. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo aquellos dos habían empezado su relación, él viajaba mucho y se perdía la mayoría de las cosas, pero aun así estaba enterado del hecho, sin embargo, jamás creyó que se casarían. O que su relación diera para más. Yoh era tan diferente a Anna que no podía entender siquiera como acabaron juntos. Eso sin mencionar que apenas tenían vente años. Era demasiado rápido. Anna debía amarlo mucho. Debía estar absolutamente enamorada de él. Loca, estúpidamente enamorada.

Lanzó la copa contra la pared.

Él entendía mejor a Anna. Él se complementaba mejor con Anna. ¿Por qué entonces tuvo que ser Yoh? Borracho, estaba completamente borracho, se aseguró a sí mismo con la poca lucidez que tenía. Ahora estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. Acababa de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Anna después de tantos años de conocerla y cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Era un estúpido. Si tan solo lo hubiera notado antes algo hubiera podido hacer, pero ahora… ¿ahora qué?

Ahora estaba obligado a asistir a esa boda. A fingir que estaba bien con eso, a ser un buen actor para que Anna se tragara sus felicitaciones. O a huir como un cobarde, la cual era su otra opción. Ren pensó que esta vez podría salir de viaje a Roma.

Él no quería escuchar sonar las campanas de boda, así que huiría.

* * *

**Condenado Nick Jonas con su eterno amor a Miley Cyrus xD que venga a ver lo que me hizo escribir.**

**Si quieren escuchar la canción búsquenla como Wedding Bells. **

**Espero les haya gustado, aunque a mí me molestó que no pude meterle la frase de "yo no quiero amor si no eres tú". Eso lo hubiera hecho más especial. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
